someTHING
by pluushie
Summary: Naruto makes the unorthodox decision to sleep with Sakura, despite being in a relationship with Hinata, who, in the meanwhile, is thrust into a mental state of instability and plots her equally unorthodox revenge... /Lemons, beware!


ALL STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY.

Information:

CHARACTERS: Naruto—16 Hinata—15  
>UNIVERSE: Modern<br>ANIME: Naruto  
>GENRE(s): DramaAngst  
>RATING: MR  
>WARNING: Un-beta-d.<p>

* * *

><p><span>someTHING<span>

* * *

><p>The words that escaped his lips were not the words he'd meant to convey. Something lingered in the back of his conscience—figuratively, it would have been his angelic side. It was saying something. It had its hands cupped around its mouth, and it was screaming at the top of its lungs, but he couldn't hear. He decided to ignore the figure altogether, and he allowed the words to pass. Once the words were spoken, he saw a little smile stretching across her face.<p>

She had pink lips—pretty pink lips. Those pretty pink lips had been the ones he'd kissed many times. He had touched those lips with his fingertips. Those lips have kissed him all over. Had pleasured his cock. Those pink lips were the first to ever touch his. She stood from where she was sitting on the couch, and vanished down the hallway.

He heard her footsteps retreating up the stairs. She was getting something. For any amount of moments his mind was a complete blank. Firstly, he tried to sort his thoughts. What exactly was happening? He had no idea. He had no idea what they had just agreed to, and frankly, didn't care. His mind was still lost, still transfixed on those pretty, pink lips. And he waited there, his ass feeling rather taken to the leather cushions of her couch. He stared at the television screen. A videogame home screen still on-screen, though it had been untouched for a while. The usual background music had ceased its play, and the game itself was awaiting human interaction. But neither of them was interested in the game anymore.

When she returned, she had a condom. The square shape, the foil wrapping—it was very easily distinguished. All at once it came rushing to him what they were planning to do. He glanced at the clock: It was 11:30 p.m. He decided not to think. Thinking too much had never gotten him anywhere, and he decided that in that moment, he was going to take what he wanted. His pants were tight, and she herself was getting hot and bothered. It was almost a mutual, unspoken agreement. One word and their intentions crossed paths, and then continued down a mutual road. One they'd been down together many times before.

She had him lay down on the ground. She kissed him slowly, her hands roaming his chest beneath his shirt. He gasped into her mouth, arms winding around her waist. His fingers traced up her spine, tips clipping away at the clasp of her bra, which was easily undone. With one last, sloppy kiss, she weaved her arms through the straps and the arms of her t-shirt, and removed her top and brassiere altogether. She leaned down again, kissing him passionately. He squeezed her breasts, which fit easily in his hands. She was growing impatient, he could tell.

He was pulled into a sitting position. Her legs wrapped around his torso, and she pulled his shirt over the top of his head. They kissed again, and her legs held him tightly. She could feel his erection hot and pressing against her core. She moaned, grinding her hips to his. He decided to lay down, allowing her to work at his fly and button.

She pushed down the waistband of his pants and boxers. Her pretty pink lips teased the head of his cock, and then her mouth took him in whole. His breath hitched in his throat, and his fingers grasped the rug beneath them. He gasped as her tongue lapped up the skin of his cock, as her pretty pink lips nipped at the skin of his scrotum. Her tongue teased the slit, and she deep throated his shaft.

When she could feel that he was close to climaxing, she climbed overtop of his hips, her panties removed and her legs spread wide. She watched his expression as she applied the condom to his length before lowering herself down onto him. Her vagina took him in whole, and slowly. His head reeled back, his eyes shut. His hands were on either side of her hips, guiding her down onto his cock. Soon, she was rocking against him. She moaned as she felt him inside of her, her walls clamping down all around him.

"You like that?" she managed to pant, soon bouncing on him, creating a rhythm. He moaned back, forcing her up and down on his cock, loving the way that she was riding him, and loving how it felt to be so close to release.

This lasted for any amount of minutes. Soon, he released his seed. He could feel that blazing white pleasure in his loins. He could feel it building up, he could feel it bursting.

And once it was over, it was done.

* * *

><p>The bed was unmade. Everything was unmade, and upturned. Hinata was leaning placidly against a white wall in her bedroom. A bottle of vodka was popped open beside of her. Next to it was an opened pack of Marlboros. She was smoking her third cigarette, which she had lit with a brand new lighter. Her hair was a disaster—at least, that's what it felt like. Most likely unusually big and tangled, due to all of the tossing and turning she had done that night. She simply couldn't sleep, and she had woken up several times in the middle of the night with a horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach. A feeling that alerted her that something was terribly wrong. And from this feeling stemmed the unusual urge to partake in unusual activities—activities that the "normal" Hinata would never consider. These activities included drinking, smoking, and completely ruining her usually impeccable room. And yet, this feeling, <em>its<em> source could not be identified.

But every time she checked her phone and Naruto hadn't called, the feeling worsened.

Hinata was new to relationships. She didn't very well know how to be in one, or what to expect from one. Being in a relationship; based on the knowledge that she had collected over the few weeks of _being__in__a__relationship_; was more of an intimate friendship. She didn't feel that her and Naruto had grown "closer" because they were "together". Unlike the relationships featured in movies, the two never really went out on "dates" or had deep moments where all they did was gaze into each other's eyes. Their relationship consisted of walking home together, eating together, occasionally, and talking to each other on the phone about _things_.

What sorts of things? Not even Hinata really knew. But no matter what, she _knew_ that something was wrong. She couldn't make head or tails of the _thing_ of the _something_ that was inexplicably wrong. All she could deduce what that this _thing_ was irrevocable. In fact, it could have been active right then and there. Hinata was well aware that this _thing_ was unstoppable, untraceable—and most of all, extremely delicate to handle. But this _thing_ was also extremely significant, and simply could not be ignored.

And just the knowledge that this _thing_ was existing at that very moment that Hinata was there, sitting among the wreckage of her room and of her sanity, made her sick. It made her want to hunt the _thing_ down and abolish it. But she knew that it was not possible to do so.

Her train of thought ending, Hinata took another remorseful swig of liquor, frowning at the taste. She crushed her cigarette in a sterling silver ashtray, and then lit up another one. She smoked the filtered cigarettes, lax against the wall. She stared at her palms. Her throat was dry, and so was her skin, apparently. Her palms appeared chalky, the lines more defined. She held the cigarette between her lips and rubbed her palms furiously together, hoping to get rid of that bone dryness. But her attempts were fruitless—the feeling remained.

Nevertheless, Hinata thought to herself; I need to do _something_ about this _something_.

And she began to plot.

* * *

><p>Naruto had been on his bed for hours, doing nothing but staring at the ceiling. Why the ceiling? He could have stared at a wall, or at the floor, but he chose the ceiling. It was terribly convenient for him. Not only that, he could also remain flat on his back. No worries about posture problems. Also, he knew that he would need something that he could stare at for hours on end, with minimal movement and readjusting. His throat felt parched. His stomach was beginning to protest without food to break down and convert to energy—this probably contributed to his lack of movement for several hours.<p>

There were many words for guys like him—most of them with quite a derogatory connotation that vary in levels, but all of them equally true. Anyone could call him whatever he or she wanted, Naruto probably would have accepted all of it. Hell, better yet, he would hope that they would start to become objects that he could stuff into his mouth and choke on, or that these objects were sharp enough to cut through his esophagus. Not because he was a masochist, or because he hated life. He loved life, and hated pain. And the pain that he hated ranged from physical pain to emotional pain—any kind of pain was completely out of his tolerance level. And under _no_ circumstance would he ever want to cause anyone pain. Especially his loved ones. But, quite irrevocably, he _had_ caused someone pain. Or will cause someone pain. Someone he loved. And for that, he himself felt immense pain. And he wished that he could punish himself.

But no matter how long he lay in bed, allowing his stomach to eat itself out, allowing his brain to rot and wither away—the suffering would not be enough. The consequences must be met. The confrontation must be made. The truth must come out, otherwise he would certainly die of guilt.

But he had no idea how to tell Hinata that he had cheated. And for that, he felt the most terrible. He wanted to consult movies, but he knew that Hinata was unlike any of the heroines in the stories that involved cheating. And he could never predict how she would react. He considered confiding in his parents, but they did not even know he had a girlfriend and if they found out he had cheated so early his mom would definitely hit him. He considered asking Sasuke for advice, but the bastard would most likely tell him something that he did not want to hear. So, Naruto decided to just let himself die right there on his bed. Hopefully no one would disturb him for several days.

Albeit his wish was to remain undisturbed, a gentle knock sounded at his door moments later. Surely enough, his father poked his head into the room.

Minato asked his son if he wanted to eat. Naruto said no. Therefore, he wasn't hungry. Minato accepted his and proceeded down the stairs. Just when Naruto was prepared for another session of self-chastisement, his mother ascended the stairs and demanded that he ate. Kushina was very unlike her husband. She dragged her son down by the ear and made him eat dinner with the family. All the while, Naruto's gaze was low. Despite the cheeriness of his parents (he didn't seem to take note of the worried and suspicious glances) he could not find his mind wandering away from his deed.

And that night, he decided he had to confront it. He would never be able to sleep unless he finally admitted to what he had done. He briefly announced his leave before he drove to Hinata's house. He parked a few blocks away, to be safe from her parents. Though, when he arrived at the front door, he noticed that her parents' car was gone. His knuckles rapped against the door. He gave a second thought, and then rang the doorbell. Surely enough, footsteps sounded. And the door swung open.

Hinata stood there in all of her glory. Her hair was pin straight and long as always, falling to her waist. They framed her shapely breasts. Naruto found it extremely difficult to look her in the eye.

"We need to talk," he said simply, nervously. His voice was hoarse. He hadn't really spoken to anyone in a day. "Are you free? Can I come in?"

Hinata did not speak. In fact, she looked rather tired. Her lower lids were shaded with a purple color, which was very noticeable against her pale, porcelain skin. Her lips were chapped, and her cheeks were flushed. She stepped aside, nodding her head slowly. Naruto cautiously stepped inside of the house, removing his shoes and placing them carefully in line with the shoes that were there. He glanced around the house, but noticed that the dwelling was empty. Hinata began leading him upstairs, to her room. Naruto had no choice but to follow, all the while wondering if he should be expecting a hit or not.

He tried to decode the thoughts that must have been going on within Hinata's head. Her eyes were hollow, unlike any other day. Usually he was able to at least determine her mood whenever they saw each other, but that night was strangely different. It was as if, somehow, she _knew_.

Nah, Naruto thought. That's crazy.

Or was it crazy? Who really knew what was crazy, and what wasn't crazy. Either way, things happened whether it was deemed crazy or not. It was the difference between the scenic route and the short cut—different routes, different reasoning behind taking those routes, yet in the end they would lead to the same destination. They would come to the same conclusion. Naruto considered this as he was finally standing in the middle of Hinata's room, completely disarmed. His mind was akin to a puddle of goo, as was his heart as he considered to possible outcomes of that night. And after a few moments of considering these outcomes, he found that his eyes were stinging, and that his throat was tightening considerably. Is it possible that he loved her? Maybe. Either way, due to all of this pondering, he hadn't noticed Hinata locking her door, and slowly advancing on him.

When he finally came to, he realized that Hinata was right under his nose, quite literally. All he could see was a sea of silky raven hair. He could feel her steady heartbeat, her warm breasts pressed against his hard chest. He swallowed, feeling an immense pain in his heart as he got a whiff of her natural aroma.

It was all too much. He just had to admit to it. He had to just spit it out. He couldn't stand the guilt, he couldn't stand the building pressure.

Just as he was about to open his mouth, Hinata's lips were on his, as if silencing him. His eyes widened, but her eyes were closed. She didn't notice the tension. Naruto placed both of his hands on either of her shoulders, considering pushing her away. But how could he? Why push her away in the midst of a passionate kiss to tell her that he was a cheating bastard? Or did he prefer to be the cheating bastard that accepted a kiss before admitting his deed?

He wanted to push her back, but Hinata had her arms locked around his waist. In his flustered state, she found it easy to force him to take a few awkward steps backwards, until he found himself on her bed. Hinata looked down on him, her curtain of dark hair casting a shadow across her face. Naruto suddenly lost all sense, utterly enthralled by the ethereal beauty of the girl hovering above of him. It all happened like some sort of enigmatic dream. She slipped out of her clothes, tossing each garment to the floor one by one. The way her legs looked in the moonlight as she slipped out of her panties; the way her globes for breasts hung off her chest. It was hypnotizing. Naruto couldn't help himself. He was painfully hard.

Hinata kneeled by the bedside, watching his expression as her right hand crept towards the lump in his pants. She stroked his crotch, caressing him through his jeans. Naruto's vocal chords refused to cooperate. Whatever words he had wanted to say came out as a jumbled groan of pleasure. Hinata's lips parted. They were much different that Sakura's.

She suddenly climbed onto the bed, her hand never leaving his crotch. She took the fabric of his shirt between her teeth, lifting it up just beyond his collarbone. Lips grazing his skin, she paused just above his pant line. Naruto watched, in awe, as her little tongue flicked out, licking his hipbone. He moaned softly as she placed butterfly kisses along his hips, then licking and sucking every part of his torso with care. She licked his nipples, sucked and kissed his neck. She kissed a particular spot just below his ears that nearly drove him off the edge. Suddenly his pants became unbearably tight, and he reached down to release his cock, but Hinata's hands stopped him. He looked up at her, confused.

She undid his pants for him. Starting with his belt. She removed it slowly, and tossed it to the floor. Hinata proceeded to undo the button and zipper. All of these actions were done with a deliberate slowness. She pulled off his pants and boxers. His cock was upright, leaking with precum. Hinata's tongue darted out from between her lips, lapping up the substance. She held the base of his manhood with one hand. For several long, excruciating seconds, she licked the head of his penis, little tongue flicking all across his length. When his cock was wet enough, she slowly began to stroke him. Her other hand fondled her balls. Naruto was gasping and moaning and bucking his hips, but Hinata's control never wavered. Suddenly, she took just the head into her mouth. She began to suck. While she sucked, her tongue did a dance all along his head and slit. The sensation was indescribable.

She stroked him long and hard, finally coming to a pause. She lifted her head from his cock, staring at him passively. His expression was contorted with pleasure. She flipped her long hair over to one side of her shoulder, revealing a large portion of clear skin. Right hand fixed at the base of his penis, she took in half of the length. Naruto vocalized his pleasure as Hinata sucked hard, tongue massaging the underside. First the sucking, then the bobbing began. Then, Hinata removed the hand at the base and began to deep throat him, sucking, _swallowing_ his cock. When she received the desired reaction from Naruto, she began to _hum_.

The humming created a buildup of pleasure unlike anything Naruto had ever felt. The fellatio that Hinata was giving him was _amazing_. Was she a virgin? In his clouded, lustful thoughts, he could not determine what exactly she had told him in the past. It just felt so goddamn mother fucking good. And Naruto was _close_.

He was going to cum, he realized. He desperately, in between raspy gasps and moans, tried to tell Hinata this, but he was barely successful. Hinata knew, and she wasn't stopping.

After a particularly hard suck, Naruto unloaded right into her mouth. He gasped loudly as he came, groaning as he pumped several squirts directly down her throat. Hinata swallowed every last drop. She licked her lips, climbing his body. He could feel the wetness between her legs against his stomach. From her lips, he could taste himself. He found it awkward, but it had felt too good and he didn't care.

"Who says we're done here?" Hinata whispered into his ear. Naruto gasped as Hinata descended his body again, taking his limp cock in her hands. She took it into her mouth, playing with the flesh in her mouth, massaging it with her tongue. It was rather painful, but Naruto did, indeed, become hard all over again. Hinata stroked his cock several times, lathering the cum and saliva all over the skin.

Then, she lifted her breasts with both hands. She held the tip at the base of her cleavage. Naruto gasped as he felt his cock enclosed between her two warm breasts. Naruto's hips jerked, but Hinata shot him a look, as if to say not to move.

She moved on her own. She moved her breasts up and down on his cock, squishing them together, rotating them around. She stopped, though, when Naruto was close to climax. Naruto was panting, sweating buckets, laying dormant on her mattress. His cock was painfully hard for the second time that night, throbbing as it awaited a _second_ release.

She hadn't even used her vagina, and Naruto had already determined this to be the best sex he's ever had.

Hinata didn't bother with protection. She guided Naruto's cock straight up her awaiting, dripping cunt, proceeding to ride him slowly.

God, she was so much tighter than Sakura. Naruto was in ecstasy.

Suddenly, Hinata started to ride him particularly hard. She was going fast, his balls slamming against her ass. Naruto gasped and moaned, holding on to her hips, trying to get her to settle her pace. At that moment, Hinata slammed down on him, almost winding him.

"Did she feel good?" she suddenly asked.

Naruto looked up at her, in a daze. "Hah...—what? Ugh... fuck that feels good."

"Sakura. Was she good? Was her pussy warm, and tight?" Hinata slammed down on him again, sending him moaning.

"Ah—Hinata, I—Fuck!—stop... I can't... ha... concentrate when you're riding me... Nn! Like that..."

Hinata ignored him. She lifted herself off of him. She spread her butt cheeks apart, guiding Naruto towards her second entrance. She lowered herself down, biting her lip, but nonetheless taking him in whole. Naruto threw his head to the side.

"Was she good?" Hinata demanded, moaning herself as she rode Naruto, his cock up her ass. "Tell me! Did she ride you this good? Did she make you feel this good, Naruto?" She thudded against him a few more times, "Did she touch you the way I did? Undress you the way I did? Did you lose yourself with her? Did you forget about me?

Naruto could not even respond. His mind was in turmoil. His stomach was tightening as he rapidly approached another orgasm. His hands desperately clutched her hips, hoping that he could have control over the pace, but Hinata never ceased. She slammed down on him, giving him all she had, taking him in whole.

"Are you picturing her right now?" Hinata demanded, crashing down onto Naruto's pelvis. "Did you look up at her how you're looking at me now?" Hinata moaned loudly, and then lowered herself to him. Her nipples brushed against his chest, and her lips against his ear, she whispered; "Will you think of me when you're inside of her now?"

Naruto came so hard, he was deafened. He couldn't hear anything Hinata was yelling. All he could think about was the amazing, blinding, deafening, stomach-wrenching sensation of his cum shooting out of his cock. The muscles of her ass tightened around him, and she moaned as she felt the warm fluid inside of her, and dripping down her thighs.

Once he was done, the two remained absolutely still. When Naruto softened, Hinata slowly lifted herself off of him. She fell onto the bed, on all fours. Naruto's eyes were closed. His mind was still numb from the sex. Hinata's legs throbbed. She could hardly keep balance. Her cunt and ass felt sore from the pounding she'd bestowed upon herself. Despite this, Hinata forced herself to stand, and limp out towards the bathroom. She doused herself with water from the showerhead. She washed her body all over—particularly between her legs. It was painful, standing. But she needed a shower.

She wrapped a towel around herself, and limped towards her bedroom. When she walked inside, Naruto was still in the same spot where she'd left him, though his pants were pulled up. He was staring at the ceiling.

"How did you know?" he choked out. Hinata stood in the doorframe, eyeing him blankly. She did not need to come closer. She knew that he was crying. "How come you knew? Why did you have sex with me, when you knew?" He furiously wiped at his face. He coughed, and then sat up. His eyes were red, and his face was pale.

"Was I good?" Hinata asked softly, normally. Her tone suggested that she was asking what the time was, it was that casual. The entire day, she hadn't been herself. She had been doing things she otherwise would never have done, but that question—that one completely, out of character question—was the one that sounded most like her.

Naruto shook his head, incredulously. He wiped his face, looking down at his lap. Suddenly, his gaze met hers, "You... were amazing."

Hinata nodded numbly. She managed to walk somewhat normally towards her closet, where she got underwear to put on and fresh pajamas to wear. After getting dressed, she pulled her damp hair up into a bun and shuffled towards the bed. She sat a good distance away from Naruto, who still stank heavily of the sex they'd just had. Naruto did not look at her, although he had watched her the entire time she was getting dressed. The tension between the two spoke volumes—there was so much left unsaid between the two teenagers, though both had clamped up. Naruto was fascinated by his lap, and Hinata fascinated by her pillow.

It was Naruto who spoke first, "Was that your first time, Hinata?"

Hinata did not respond for several moments, as if considering her answer. Finally, she nodded, even adding a, "Yes. Yes it was."

"Where did you learn all of that?" Naruto asked, somewhat breath taken. All her hears of practice, and Sakura could not hold a flame to Hinata's skills in bed. Though maybe he was being unfair. Sakura was not nearly as aggressive. And not nearly as tight.

"I prepared for this," Hinata admitted after a while, finally removing her gaze from her untouched pillow and fixing it on the boy next to her. "Earlier today... I don't know how I knew, but I knew something was wrong. And I knew that I needed to attain a skill."

"A skill?" Naruto repeated, somewhat confused.

"A skill," Hinata affirmed with a nod. "I needed _this_ skill. This skill that would gain me something."

"Something? You mean... me? Why would it have to be you that needed to gain a skill? I'm the one that was wrong. Hinata, please, I really was going to tell you. All night, I wanted to tell you. But you did _that_, and I just"—

"I knew I was preventing you from telling me," Hinata cut him off brusquely. "I knew that you had come here to tell me what you had done. And I didn't think it was necessary. I was aware of what you did. Well. Not so much that I was aware, but more like I had a _feeling_. All day, I had this weird feeling that completely took over me. And I knew that it had to be because of you."

"How did you know that?"

"I don't know. Maybe it's a sixth sense or something, but I knew that it was you," Hinata was speaking normally. But what she was saying was disturbing Naruto. Hinata was always a reserved person.

Naruto remained quiet for any number of minutes. Finally, he managed to inquire, "Do you know what I did?"

"Yes."

"Are you mad?"

Hinata smiled, "Yes. Unbelievably so."

After Naruto left Hinata's house that night, he could think of nothing but their sex the entire night. He woke up just before dawn with morning wood, and he felt tempted to masturbate to what had happened, but he had wanted to keep the memory of what Hinata had done to his penis fresh, for now. He stared at the ceiling, mulling over what had occurred. Was anything really resolved?—Maybe; if sex was a resolve, then they had beyond resolved their problem. And, if that was the case, did Naruto have anything to be worried about anymore? Naruto continued to ponder endlessly. These thoughts were too overwhelming for him to get some sleep, so he allowed them to ravage his mind. He decided that sleep could wait. After all, it was Hinata that he was thinking about. No longer Sakura. Had he known Hinata was going to be so good in bed, he never would have slept with Sakura. In fact, he was so excited to see Hinata again and apologize, that he could barely contain himself.

He showered when the sun rose, and had breakfast with his parents, who seemed to be pleased with his improved demeanor since his visit with Hinata. After breakfast, he announced that he had a girlfriend. She had sex with him, knowing what he had done. What kind of sane girl would give her virginity to a guy that she was going to break up with the next day? In Naruto's mind, he _did_ have a girlfriend, guaranteed. There was no question about it, and no way around it. Hinata was _his._

But, that wasn't the case.

He never saw her again.

* * *

><p><span>Notes:<span> Thus concludes my not-too-happy story. I hope you all enjoyed. Any questions or concerns, please feel free to voice them in Reviews. Or if it is something a bit private, feel free to inbox. I just would like to quickly explain that, _yes_, Hinata is out of character; this was intentional for the sake of the plot, and is stated several times throughout the course of the story. The girl at the beginning is Sakura, yes. And Naruto is an asshole in this story. All perfectly intentional.

Sincerely,  
><strong>PLUUSHIE! <strong>

-Thanks for Reading!-


End file.
